


Calma y tormenta

by Hagastian



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Chile en el fondo es un país sentimental, Gen, Historical, RPF, Se supone que es neutral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los cambios de mando siempre son problemáticos. ¿No, Manuel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calma y tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rowein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rowein).



> Pretendo ser lo más neutral del mundo. Aún así, acepto reclamos 8D.

Manuel se había mantenido al margen de todos los sucesos antes, durante e incluso después de las elecciones presidenciales. De su boca no escapó en todo ese tiempo ningún comentario o mueca que permitiera ver qué estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando por un lado, Frei arrugaba la nariz y al ver los resultados de las votaciones inclinarse en su contra; o por el otro a Piñera con una sonrisa que se agrandaba cada vez más.  
  
Intentaba permanecer indiferente a aquello, al menos de forma externa; no quería ser el blanco de miradas por tener una posición u otra. Prefería guardarse todos los comentarios al respecto para sí mismo. No es algo que pudiera evitar, de todas maneras, después de todo era alguien con libre albedrío y su mente tenía una posición política, un pensamiento sobre como deberían ser las cosas; sin embargo, al estar en la posición que se encontraba, no podía, desgraciadamente, expresarse como quisiera.   
  
Pero al menos, podía aprovechar estos últimos días en compañía de su actual jefa. Y así lo hacía, pasando casi todo el tiempo en La Moneda, mirándola trabajar, afinar los últimos detalles antes de que su mandato llegara a su fin.   
  
Decidió que tenía que decirle algo, porque sinceramente, la mujer había sabido ganarse su cariño a pulso.   
  
—La echaré de menos, jefa —masculló mientras se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos, para que nadie viera como éstos tiritaban sin control.   
  
Después de todo, resolverse a decir esas cosas que él consideraba vergonzosas, era algo enorme para su persona.  
  
Ella se ajustó las gafas y sin mirarle (concentrada en el documento que leía) le dijo que también iba extrañar estar con él para discutir los planes de gobierno. A Manuel le tiritó el labio.   
  
—Espero que las cosas sean buenas en estos cuatro años, Manuel —dijo la presidenta con gravedad, expresándose con toda la sinceridad posible—. Serán tiempos extraños.  
  
A la mente del muchacho vinieron inmediatamente una de las frases de campaña del nuevo presidente electo:  _“Bienvenido al cambio”_. Encogiéndose de hombros, eludiendo el tema hasta todo lo que pudiera (seguramente hasta el 11 de marzo, donde ocurriría el cambio de mando), replicó que esperaba lo mismo, que las cosas siguieran un curso favorable.  
  
—Lo serán. Después de tantos años de no tener un gobierno de derecha; sin duda será extraño tenerlos de nuevo en casa. Muy raro —admitió Manuel sin decidirse a que más decir.  
  
La presidenta atinó a asentir y darle la razón.  
  
Manuel se quedó en silencio mientras ella retornaba a la lectura.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bachelet es la presidenta, no le veo el pecado a que Manuel se despida. Yo creo que lo hará, de todas formas. Además, independiente de la ideología, la mujer hizo un buen trabajo. Eso nadie puede negarlo.
> 
> *Manuel como nación puede pensar, pero obviamente sería contraproducente que mostrara su pensamiento. ¿No?
> 
> *Sobre el último dialogo. No es un ataque a la derecha ni defensa de la izquierda. Simplemente es cierto, porque vamos, el gobierno derechista hace muchos años que no está en la Moneda, es obvio que serán tiempos raros. Más que más, la izquierda desde hace tiempo que tiene el poder y es raro ver a la derecha arriba. Es todo. Ningún ataque ni nada. Lo juro.


End file.
